


A hint of salt

by Nihlyria



Series: For the love of Ebony [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Shots, Dry Humping, M/M, Spiked Ebony, Who let Prompto buy alcohol?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: there's something suspicious about this carafe of Ebony....





	A hint of salt

First it started as a joke, one Gladio didn't think would actually be followed through. When he suggested them spiking Ignis's Ebony, they had just laughed it off about how the adviser would probably get drunk at a sip; that the man was such a light weight, he'd be passed out after half a cup.

 

So when Noctis and Prompto showed up with a bottle of whiskey, he barely had a chance to stop them as they poured it into the coffee pot with. Half the bottle was gone before he swatted them away and was forced to brew more coffee just to make sure there was an equal ratio, but enough coffee that Ignis couldn't smell the whiskey before he drank a cup. The flavour would definitely be off, and hopefully it wouldn't too odd for the man.

 

Wait, why was he agreeing to this again?

 

Gladio had half the mind to just dump out the mixture, but their intended target walked through the door to their hotel room, grumbling about the lack of manners of the hotel clerk.

 

“Not everyone can be a posh twat like you, Igs.” He commented and offered him a cup of coffee.

 

“Charming as ever, Gladio...” The smaller man rolled his eyes and took the cup, sipping it as he looked around, pausing. “...”

 

“What?”

 

“An odd after taste... Probably old... I doubt an uncivilized place such as this would keep anything fresh.” Ignis grumbled before sitting down. “Where are the other two?”

 

“Noct went fishing. Prom's probably takin' photos of it.” Gladio shrugged, watching the other closely. Well he wasn't drunk after one sip, Prompto lost the bet. So did he, now that he thought about it. He figured the tactician would noticed the alcohol and stop drinking. He did noticed something wrong, but didn't stop, nor did he seem to know it's whiskey.

 

“At least they let you know where they went this time...” Ignis took another sip, frowning as he stared at the cup, then downed it completely down, getting up to get another cup of the mix. Gladio wanted to tell him, he wanted to admit everything.

 

But he was so damn curious as to what would happen.

 

“So I suppose...” Ignis looked at him as he raised the cup to his lips. “I should ask what brand of whiskey is in this? And who's idea was it?”

 

“Prompto and Noct bought it, probably something cheap. I made a joke about it and they ran with it, so I guess it was my idea.” Gladio was actually relieved that it was found, though surprised the dirty blond still drank it. “Next time, we'll get some high class shit.”

 

“Do, as I have a rather sensitive palete.” A sudden idea sprung to the smaller of the two and a wicked grin spread across his face. “Perhaps a tad bit of salt would help the flavour...”

 

“I think there's a packet on the table.”

 

“I'm not talking about that type of salt, Gladio...” The glasses wearing man walked over with a swish of his hips. “I'm talking about a type with a hint of shield underneath it...” He purred, reaching out and letting his fingers trace the middle of the taller man's chest.

 

“You're drunk.”

 

“Far from it. What, did you take me for a lightweight? I have survived many drinking parties with King Regis's advisers. Despite some of them getting rather... handsy...” Ignis wrinkled his nose at the memory of some of the old men and women grabbing his ass. Ah the joys of being a young pretty thing.

 

“So what you're suggesting... is body shots off me.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Yeah, okay, I'm cool with that.” Gladio shrugged and moved to lay down on the bed. “Just don't burn me with that shit.”

 

“And mar your already marred skin? Would never dream of it.” He teased, grabbing his cup before moving to the bed. He swung a leg over Gladio and straddled his hips, pressing his rear firmly against the bigger man's crotch. It caused a low moan to escape the man beneath him and he couldn't help but smirk, liking that he could get that reaction. He leaned forward and poured some of the coffee-alcohol mixture onto the little indent at the bottom of the shield's sternum and leaned to lap it up, sucking softly to make sure he got all the liquid, twirling his tongue slightly as he pulled away. “Perfect...” He breathed. “If you would, flex the muscles in your neck and hold?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Your suprasternal notch isn't as pronounced as mine...” Ignis clicked his tongue in a slight scolding. “How am I supposed to use it as a cup?”

 

“My what now?” Gladio raised an eyebrow and the other man huffed, leaning down and licking the spot right above the larger's clavicles and in between the jugular veins. “Oh... oh yeah, okay. Yeah.” He did as he was told and shivered as the warm liquid pooled in the spot. The mouth on him was hotter than the liquid and he moaned as that skilled tongue drew patterns on his skin. Ignis pulled back, looking quite satisfied.

 

“Absolutely magnificent...” He purred then actually let out a squeak as he was rolled over, Gladio grinding their hips together.

 

“Gotta agree with that...” He smirked down at the adviser, who closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the feeling.

 

“Aw!! Seriously?! Walk in on this?! Can't you put like a tie on the door handle or something?” Noctis covered his eyes as Prompto took a few photos.

 

“Don't you dare pipsqueak!” Gladio was up and off Ignis, chasing the blond out of the room in attempts to get the camera. In a slight daze, Ignis sat up and raised his glass to Noctis.

 

“Evening...” He said, rather proud he didn't spill a drop when Gladio rolled them.

 

“You know there's whiskey in that right?”

 

“I'm aware, yes.”

 

“And you're still drinking it?”

 

“Every drop. Can't waste Ebony now.” Ignis frowned. “But there went my shot glass...”

 


End file.
